


Полуночная тренировка

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love/Hate, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slow Build
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Прочитайте информацию в первой главе, пожалуйста. Есть еще кое-что, что автор данного произведения должен сказать! :) Большое вам спасибо!
Relationships: Clary Fray/Alec Lightwood
Series: Переводы Ksencha [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 4





	1. просто информация об одной части

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Midnight training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498941) by [TakahashiYuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri). 



Привет!!!

Простите, но это еще не вся история. Я добавлю одну часть, когда мой удивительный **пишущий странник** будет закончен с бета-чтением!

Я также заметил, что у многих из вас есть проблемы с этим сопряжением, поэтому, пожалуйста, кто его не любит — не читайте его. Я обнаружил, что недавно влюбился в эту пару, поэтому я новичок в этом. Просто чтобы вы знали, мне нравится, как были написаны книги, я уважаю желание автора и сюжетную линию, где Алек — гей, и я ничего не имею против этого. Я серьезно (я тоже встречался с женщинами — я тоже женщина, так что…) в любом случае… Книги и телешоу — это **просто фантазия**! Это не реально, поэтому, если кто-то оставит комментарий, например, «ты гомофоб» или «Алек — гей, поэтому вы должны связать его с мужчиной, по крайней мере» или что-то в этом роде, я удалю его. Я знаю, что Алек гей и в основном в паре с Магнусом или Джейсом, но я не нашел ни одного комментария, где кто-то написал: "Oх! Джейс должен быть с Клэри, ты **не можешь связать его с другим чуваком**!!!"

Вы понимаете, что я пытаюсь сказать?

С этой парой историй не так много, поэтому я рад, что могу добавить несколько своих собственных историй. Вы знаете, если бы я только остался с книгами, эта пара даже не пришла бы мне в голову (хорошо, может быть, это будет, но гораздо позже), но затем я посмотрел телешоу и некоторые фанвиды на youtube. Мне нравится химия, которую они имеют на съемочной площадке, и Кэт (Клэри) с Мэттом (Алек) отлично смотрятся вместе. Даже их персонажи имеют большую химию! Поэтому я решил кое-что написать.

Если Вы читаете это до сих пор, большое вам спасибо!


	2. Полуночная тренировка

Лунный свет мягко освещал тренировочную комнату в Институте и потную Клэри с разъяренным выражением лица. Была полночь — или, по крайней мере, это был последний раз, когда она проверяла — и Клэри решила, что пришло время изменить мнение Алека о том, что она была обузой. Потому что это было все, что он когда-либо видел в ней — девушка, которая была воспитана не в их сумеречном мире, а как обычный человек. Поэтому в его глазах ей не было места среди них.

Иззи сказала ей, что у нее все в порядке, действительно хорошо, несмотря на отсутствие знаний о боевых искусствах или рунах. Поэтому она обучала ее и учила различным видам ангельских рун. Это была просто Иззи — совершенство во всем. Клэри нашла нового друга, и это было самое главное, потому что иногда все, что нужно, — это поговорить с кем-то, кто будет слушать.

А потом появился Джейс. Который был по уши влюблен в себя и постоянно отпускал шуточки вроде «как стыдно все это отрицать», указывая при этом на свое тело. Это было просто смешно… первые пять раз так и было. Единственной реакцией, которую он получил от Клэри в эти дни, были закатившиеся глаза. Поэтому он попытался найти другой способ поладить с ней — он начал обучать ее тоже, чтобы поладить с ней, хотя вскоре это оказалось бесполезным, поскольку он тренировался с мечами и ножами, а она еще не была на этом уровне.

Люди заметили, как быстро она сообразила — даже Мариза увидела ее потенциал и улучшение и сказала ей об этом в своей стоической манере.

Кларисса Фэйрчайлд впервые в жизни по-настоящему гордилась собой, хотя это длилось недолго. На самом деле, это продолжалось двадцать три минуты, пока Алек не появился после ее первой части тренировки и не открыл рот.

— _Ты никогда не станешь одной из нас, смирись с этим_.

Это был дерьмовый момент, и Клэри привыкла к его дерьмовой стороне, но знать, что он никогда не примет ее как достойного сумеречного охотника, было совсем другое. Все видели, как она старалась слиться с толпой, практиковалась в каждую свободную минуту, и никто не сказал об этом ни одного отрицательного слова. Никто не жаловался. Только Алек, казалось, испытывал к ней отвращение. Всегда выделяя плохое, не заботясь о хорошем. Он постоянно указывал на ее недостатки и не делал никаких намеков на прогресс, которого она добивалась. Не то чтобы он знал, как далеко она продвинулась, когда он избегал тренировать ее, как демоническую оспу.

И именно по этой причине Клэри почти каждую ночь не ложилась спать. Потому что Алек Лайтвуд был самым большим засранцем в мире, и она была полна решимости изменить его мнение. Рядом с ним она чувствовала себя беззащитной, и ей это совсем не нравилось.

— Сосредоточься, Фэйрчайлд, сосредоточься! — пробормотала она себе под нос, поднимая другой нож и бросая его. Она действительно хорошо умела метать ножи, если сама так говорила. Они были хороши для большого расстояния, но она знала, что они не будут резать его близко и лично.

— Неплохо, но твой рукопашный бой отстой, — прогремел глубокий голос, который отскочил от стен в остальную часть пустой комнаты. Клэри инстинктивно метнула еще один нож в ту сторону, откуда донесся голос. Послышались тихие ругательства, а затем она услышала резкий звон ножа, вынимаемого из стены. Ее удивленный гость сделал несколько шагов к свету.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Клэри почти рявкнула на него, нахмурившись. Ей казалось, что в кои-то веки она обрела покой и тишину.

— Ты ведь могла убить меня, понимаешь?

— Да, потому что я _настолько_ опытна, что могу убить кого-то вроде тебя, верно? По крайней мере, это то, что ты всегда говоришь мне, и мне действительно не нужно это дерьмо прямо сейчас. — Было что-то такое в его гребаных глазах! Они пронзали ее насквозь так легко, словно он мог заглянуть в ее разум. Клэри попыталась закалить свою решимость против агрессивного взгляда, но обладатель ледяных голубых глаз только ухмыльнулся ей.

— Смотри. Я не недооцениваю тебя, просто пытаюсь мотивировать.

То, что вырвалось изо рта Клэри, никак нельзя было назвать смехом.

— Ты что, блин, издеваешься надо мной?! Мотивировать меня? Это же чушь собачья! — Она была так зла, главным образом потому, что он был так спокоен, как будто ничто не могло его тронуть. Алек стоял там, непринужденно прислонившись к стене, и играл с острым концом ее метательного ножа.

— Если бы я сказал тебе, насколько ты хороша, ты могла бы почивать на лаврах. Ты можешь потерять свое внимание, и никто не может себе этого позволить. Не сейчас. И посмотри, куда ты попала только потому, что один из нас был придурком по отношению к тебе.

Брови Клэри почти исчезли в ее волосах, она не могла поверить своим ушам.

— Спасибо… ты вообще… черт! — Она тяжело дышала, ее пальцы сердито сжались вокруг рукояти ножа. — Знаешь что? Я там, где я есть, благодаря Иззи и Джейсу, потому что они, в отличие от тебя, беспокоились о ком-то вроде меня и действительно научили чему-то. — _Продолжай дышать, Клэри. Продолжай дышать_.

— Отлично. Хватай палку. Если ты надерешь мне задницу, то я извинюсь перед всем Институтом. Если ты проиграешь, я начну тренировать тебя. — Он провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул.

Клэри уставилась на него, как будто он был каким-то волшебным существом — как будто он отрастил Рог и стал единорогом — и почти сказала ему, чтобы он отвалил, потому что он не мог быть серьезным. Однако лицо Алека говорило совсем о другом. Она не могла читать его мысли, но что-то изменило его мнение, и это было все, что она хотела, верно? Может быть, это было ее улучшение, может быть, он больше не чувствовал желания бороться с ребенком.

— Прекрасно, — согласилась она после нескольких минут молчаливого разглядывания друг друга. Идти к трибунам с оружием было всего лишь делом нескольких секунд, и она сделала так, как ей было сказано.

Клэри почувствовала, как дрожь пробежала по ее коже, и удивилась, почему именно сейчас? Он мог бы сделать это давным-давно, но он ждал и появился сегодня вечером. Она медленно вспомнила свой ночной образ жизни — неужели он все это время знал? Она покачала головой. _Конечно же, нет. Это означало бы, что он заботится, а забота означает эмоции, отличные от раздражения._ Клэри приняла боевую стойку и посмотрела на Алека, который все еще стоял на том же месте, с любопытством в глазах.

— Ну же! У меня нет целой ночи. Девочке надо поспать.

Он моргнул, глядя на нее, а затем придвинулся ближе. Она не заметила, как он схватил палку, так что его атака была большой неожиданностью, но ей это удалось. Он был быстр и, в отличие от Иззи или Джейса, не поправлял ее. Когда она в первый раз оказалась на полу на спине, он позволил ей встать и спросить, что думает, что она сделала не так. Вся их борьба была за то, чтобы Клэри поняла, _какие_ ошибки она совершила. Теперь, когда ее основные навыки борьбы были улучшены, и она _знала_ , что делать, она поняла, почему Алек не хотел бороться с ней. Все было для нее в новинку, так она и _была_ , но даже если бы она попыталась, несколько недель назад у нее не было бы ни единого шанса выстоять против него.

Клэри тяжело дышала, ее мышцы болели от всех тренировок, и она чувствовала, как пот стекает между лопаток, заставляя ткань ее рубашки прилипать к коже. С другой стороны, Алек выглядел вполне довольным, его веселые глаза не отрывались от нее. Он тоже вспотел. Но не запыхался или что-то в этом роде. Его темные волосы упали на лицо, так что он быстро провел рукой по ним, ухмыляясь Клэри.

Она напала на него и попыталась вырвать оружие из его рук, но вместо этого она оказалась без него и в интересном повороте событий, прижавшись спиной к груди Алека, его палка блокировала ее руки. Она чувствовала, как его сердце колотится в груди, а горячее дыхание прижимается к ее шее. Это было бы даже утешительно, если бы они не ссорились. Она попыталась успокоиться, но Алек опустил голову и прошептал: «Как ты из этого выберешься?».

— Я могла бы перекинуть тебя через спину или ударить головой, — прошептала она в ответ. Весь ее гнев давно прошел, и Клэри поняла, что ссоры с Алеком Лайтвудом были действительно хороши для ее улучшения.

— Хорошо, так почему бы тебе этого не сделать?

Клэри вздохнула и закрыла глаза.

— Я очень устала. Моё тело болит, и я не хочу сломать тебе нос, когда рядом никого нет. Они не поверят мне, если я расскажу им, как это произошло.

Он издал низкий смешок, и все волосы на ее шее встали дыбом, когда его рука медленно двинулась по ее бедру и вверх по левой стороне шеи, так что его длинные пальцы могли обернуться вокруг ее горла.

— И как же ты из этого выберешься? — Его волосы щекотали ей висок, и она услышала, как он вдыхает ее запах. — Представь, что я держу меч. — Его слова пробежали у нее по спине, и она едва не задохнулась.

— Я… я даже не знаю.

И вдруг позади нее не оказалось никакого Алека. Она чуть не упала на свою попку и сразу же пропустила тепло его тела.

— На сегодня достаточно. Хорошая работа, Клэри. — Он поднял ее палку и вернул оба оружия в стойку, оставив Клэри одну.

Только поздно вечером, лежа в постели, она поняла, каким странным был голос Алека… как будто он заставил себя оставаться спокойным. Но, может быть, именно усталость заставляла ее видеть все именно так.


End file.
